doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Arturo Casanova
México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo Ocasionalmente |demo = TonyRD1.ogg |sexo = Masculino |nacionalidad = Mexicano}}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Arturo Casanova. derecha|230px|miniatura|Varios de sus personajes mas conocidos. El tio .jpg|El tío Phil Banks en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air (Temps. 1-4), uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Morpheo en Matrix.jpg|Morpheo en las dos primeras películas de Matrix, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rocky 4.png|Rocky Balboa en el doblaje original de Rocky IV, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. El Spock de Nimoy en 2009.jpg|Spock Prime (Leonard Nimoy) en la saga reboot de Star Trek, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Brutus.gif|Brutus en Popeye el marino, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 3374357-3777068927-gamab.png|Gamabunta en Naruto. Zommari2.png|Zommari Rureaux (Nº7) en Bleach. Moses de Ballena.png|Moses de Ballena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Acerino.png|Acerino en Halcones Galácticos. Cyprus Bortel.jpg|Dr. Cyrus Bortel en Kim Possible. Tony_La_dama_y_el_vagabundo.png|Tony en el redoblaje La dama y el vagabundo y en La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp. Dr._Robotnik.jpg|Dr. Robotnik en Sonic Underground. 6831-15045.gif|Eugene Tackleberry en la franquicia de Locademia de policía. SP2-BenParker.png|El Tío Ben (Cliff Robertson) en El Hombre Araña 2 y 3, las dos ultimas entregas de la trilogía del Hombre Araña de Sam Raimi. Mr._Magoo_Quincy_Magoo.png|Quincy Magoo (Leslie Nielsen) en la película de Mr. Magoo. Ernst Stavro Blofeld-1983-1a1.jpg|Ernst Stavro Blofeld en Nunca digas nunca jamás. Julius Levinson.jpeg|Julius Levinson (Judd Hirsch) en Día de la Independencia. SentinelPrime.jpg|Sentinel Prime (Leonard Nimoy) en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna. Lance Pulp Fiction.gif|Lance en Tiempos violentos. RandallPinkFloyd.jpg|Randall "Pink" Floyd en El último día de clases. GeorgeWashingtonDuke.png|George Washington Duke en el doblaje original de Rocky V. Arma mortal Michael Honsaker.png|Michael Hunsaker en Arma mortal. Ebenezer Scrooge, interpretado por Stewart.jpg|Ebenezer Scrooge (Patrick Stewart) en Un cuento de Navidad. Boris Yurinov Navaja.jpg|Boris Yurinov "Navaja" en Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes. Popsjohnny.gif|Pops (2ª voz) en Johnny Bravo. Gold Roger Close up.png|Gold Roger en One Piece. KBhBF3Z.png|Tahm Kench en League of Legends. OWWinston.gif|Winston en Overwatch. WOWArchimondeBC.jpg|Archimonde en World of Warcraft. TanatosPortrait.png|Tánatos (Arconte) en Smite. HerculesPortrait.png|Hércules (Retro) también en Smite. Thhe King in Escape From Galaluna.png|El Rey en Titán sim-biónico. EMH-Lider.png|El Líder en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta (temp. 2). EMH-Ronan.png|Ronan el acusador también en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Professor Dartagnan.png|Dartagnán en Zatch Bell. Sr._carter_pann.png|Sr. Carter en Pepper Ann. Hércules-1995-1a1.jpg|Hércules (1ª voz) en Hércules: Los viajes legendarios. Stephen Braveheart.jpg|Sthephen en el doblaje original de Corazón valiente. 11084-7176.gif|Alcalde Lenny en Los cazafantasmas y la 3ª versión de Los cazafantasmas II. V131Sargento_Tierney.png|Sargento Tierney en Viernes 13 y Viernes 13 parte II. Emil Robocop.png|Emil M. Antonowsky en RoboCop. Shogun47Ronin.png|Shogun Tokugawa en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai. PCI2Entrenador Schneider.png|Entrenador Schneider en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy. Gárgolas Rey Arturo Pendragon.png|El Rey Arturo Pendragon (2ª voz) en Gárgolas. Kingofthieves714.jpg|Cassim, el padre de Aladdín en Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones. Amis (DLTM Anime).png|Amis en D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros. GarfioMHV.jpg|El Capitán Garfio en El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos. Zarm-captain-planet-and-the-planeteers-48.jpg|Zarm en El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios (Temps. 2 - 3). Greymon (2010 anime).gif|Greymon (2da Voz) en Digimon Fusion. MetalGreymon (2010).png|MetalGreymon (2da Voz) también en Digimon Fusion. Melbourne O'Reilly.jpg|Melbourne O'Reilly en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo?. El Rey Randor en la serie del 2002.jpg|El Rey Randor en He-Man y los amos del universo (2002). General Li.png|General Li en Mulán. Exsedol-folmo-macross-do-you-remember-love-28.6 thumb.jpg|Exsedol Folmo el doblaje original de Super Fortaleza Espacial: Macross. Leondegrance Excalibur.jpeg|Rey Leondegrance (Patrick Stewart) en la película Excalibur. Lou Anger.png|Lou en Locos de ira. Paul kersey.jpg|Paul Kersey en El vengador anónimo 4. RHI-Thor.png|Thor en El regreso del Hombre Increíble. Brian Cox El Aro.jpg|Richard Morgan en El Aro. RoyMichaels.png|Dr. Bill Michaels en el doblaje original de 2001: Odisea en el espacio. FloydBadBoys2.gif|Floyd en Bad Boys II. BillyCole.gif|Billy Cole en Noche de terror. Aimes EVA.jpg|Aimes Jainchill en El vengador anónimo (Redoblaje). Harling MaysVuelo.jpeg|Harling Mays (John Goodman) en El vuelo. 2012 Yuri Karpov.png|Yuri Karpov en 2012. Guy Bannister JFK.gif|Guy Bannister en JFK. Josue l10m 1956.png|Josué en Los diez mandamientos (1956) (Redoblaje). KingAethes.png|Rey Aethes en Jasón y los argonautas (1963). Tully Alford AF1.png|Tully Alford en Los Locos Addams. Grandpa Shay ICarly.png|Abuelo Shay en ICarly. Al-0.jpg|Al, el camionero en ¡Quieren volverme loco!. P&P Mr. Bennett.png|Sr. Bennet en Orgullo y prejuicio. Halga 13.jpg|Halga en 13 guerreros. Don Alejandro de la Vega.jpg|Don Alejandro de la Vega en la serie de los noventa de El Zorro. Jack Murphy.jpg|Jack Murphy en Asesino al acecho. Claws Ward.png|Peter "Garras" Ward en Monsters, Inc.. MO - MINC.png|Monstruo con un Ojo también en Monsters, Inc.. WoolieMammoth CDD.png|Woolie Mamut en Los gatos no bailan. Horst xD.png|Horst en Ratatouille. Guardia grandulon ejdndpix.jpg|Guardia grandulón en El jorobado de Notre Dame. Fenton Q Harton.png|Frenton Q. Harton en Atlantis: El imperio perdido. Principal TTOD.png|Director en Despereaux: Un pequeño gran héroe. Daddy.jpg|Li Shan, el padre de Po en Kung Fu Panda 2. Maestro serpiente (Personaje de Casanova).png|Gran Maestro Víbora en Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los cinco furiosos. Los cazafantasmas - Gozer.png|Gozer en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Decano Yeager.png|Decano Yeager también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Roger Grimsby.png|Roger Grimsby también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Larry King.png|Larry King también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Sargento de policia.png|Sargento de policía también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Guardia de la carcel.png|Guardia de la cárcel también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Reportero de television.png|Reportero de TV también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Pasajero del taxi.png|Pasajero del taxi también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Exorcist II - Philip Lamont.png|Padre Philip Lamont (Richard Burton) en el redoblaje de El exorcista II: El hereje. Sybok en la 3.jpg|Sybok en Star Trek 3: En busca de Spock. Jerry fargo.jpg|Jerry en la versión de Auditel de Fargo. Jonny English - Ting.jpg|Ting Wang (Togo Igawa) en Johnny English Recargado. JacobFullerFromDusk.png|Jacob Fuller (Harvey Keitel) en Del crepúsculo al amanecer. 14498-27209.gif|Maxie Devine en la tercera versión de The Quest. Hulk Hogan - Gremlins 2.png|Hulk Hogan en Gremlins 2: la nueva generación. FiscalWilliamHES171.png|Fiscal de distrito en la segunda versión de Harry el Sucio. Zevsenescav.jpg|Zev Senesca (Rogue 2) en el redoblaje de Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca. ELHBT2Braga.png|Braga en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug. AlcaldeBat2.gif|Alcalde en el doblaje original de Batman regresa. Ashdown Terminator 4.png|General Ashdown en la segunda versión de Terminator: La salvación. 17715-23747.gif|Paul Sarone en el doblaje original de Anaconda. Jules_cylmw.jpg|Jules en Casper y la mágica Wendy. PCI3DrCarver.png|Dr. Carver en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño. Perry withe.jpg|Perry White en Smallville (temp. 3). Morganp.jpg|Morgan Edge (2ª voz) también en Smallville. V133Ali.png|Ali en Viernes 13 parte III. Personaje de parodia de TOP GUN.jpg|Almirante Thomas Benson en ¡Loca academia de pilotos!. Coronel Milfoil.png|Coronel Milfoil en Proyecto: ALF. John Noble as The Dragon Spirit (Voice).jpg|Espiritu del Dragon en El último maestro del aire. El primer y menos conocido Lecter.jpg|Hannibal Lecktor en Manhunter. Jake-0.png|Jake en el doblaje original de Evil Dead II. V133Harold_Hockett.png|Harold Hockett también en Viernes 13 parte III. V138Charles_McCulloch.png|Charles McCulloch en Viernes 13 parte 8: Jason toma Manhattan. Casa7 anselmo.jpg|Anselmo en Siete mujeres. Antz Old ant drunk.png|Borracho en Hormiguitaz. Comandante en MVA.jpg|Comandante en Monstruos vs. Aliens. King_Vegeta_BoG.png|Rey Vegeta en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses. Santa Claus de Johnny Bravo.jpg|Santa Claus también en en Johnny Bravo. Vlcsnap-2018-12-02-10h43m31s8.png|El mismo personaje en Santa contra el Hombre de Nieve. Sargento Emily Dickinson Jones.jpg|Sargento Emily Dickinson Jones en Duck Dodgers (Un epi.). Screenshot 2019-05-11-12-50-14-1.png|Rey Dolor también en Kim Possible. Chuck Shadowski.png|Chuck Shadowski en Los Simpson (ep. 317). TY8JbWv.png|Narrador (2ª voz) en Conde Pátula. Presentador_de_capítulos_L.C.D.Z.png|Presentador de episodios también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. ExorcistII-titulo.png|Presentación e Insertos también en el redoblaje de El exorcista II: El hereje. ReginaldoFaria.jpg|Fue la voz recurrente de Reginaldo Faria en las telenovelas brasileñas. Charles Bronson-1a3.jpg|Fue una de las voces habituales del actor Charles Bronson. Leonard Nimoy-1a2.jpg|Fue la voz recurrente del actor Leonard Nimoy en sus últimos años de carrera. Arturo Casanova es un veterano actor de doblaje, teatro y televisión mexicano, conocido por haber sido la voz de personajes como el tío Phil Banks en las primeras cuatro temporadas de El príncipe del rap en Bel Air, Morpheo en Matrix y Matrix recargado, el tío Ben en El Hombre Araña 2 y 3, Acerino en Halcones Galácticos, Brutus en Popeye el marino, Gamabunta en Naruto y por ser quien presentaba los episodios de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, entre otros. Filmografía Anime Masaru Ikeda * Cyborg 009 - Dr. Gotfried Ross (ep. 21) * Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm - Gran Hechicero Otros * Naruto - Gamabunta * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Moses de Ballena / Presentador de episodios * Gatchaman - Dr. Mente Brillante * One Piece (4Kids) - Gold Roger * Zatch Bell - Dartagnán * Cazadores de duendes 2 - Papá Noel (ep. 9) Series animadas * Popeye el marino - Brutus * Johnny Bravo - Pops (2ª voz) / Santa Claus / Capitán (ep. 14) / Vendedor (ep. 17) / Boomerang Caine * Los pequeños magos - Renwick * El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Zarm (Temps. 2 - 3) * He-Man - Rey Randor * Pepper Ann - Sr. Carter * Hércules - Odín * El escuadrón del tiempo - Rey de Troya / William Hatfield / Winston Chorchil * Sonic Underground - Dr. Robotnik * ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Melbourne O'Reilly (1ª voz) / General Niedermeyer / Ewan McEwan * Duck Dodgers - Sargento Emily Dickinson Jones (un ep.) * Kim Possible - Doctor Cyrus Bortel / Rey Dolor * Halcones Galácticos - Acerino * Static Shock - Ivan Evans ( 1ª voz) * Titán sim-biónico - Rey * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Samuel Sterns / El Líder (2ª voz) / Ronan el Acusador * Conde Pátula - Narrador (2ª voz) * Los Simpson - Chuck Shadowski / Juez en juzgado inglés / Soldado en torre de prisión inglés (ep. 317) * Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Voces adicionales Películas animadas * Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones (1996) - Cassim * El jorobado de Notre Dame (1996) - Guardia grandulón * Los gatos no bailan (1997) - Woolie Mamut * La dama y el vagabundo (1955) - Tony (redoblaje de 1997) * Mulán (1998) - General Li * Hormiguitaz (1998) - Borracho * El mundo mágico de Bella (1998) - Ponchera * La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp (2001) - Tony * Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros (2001) - Miembro del Consejo #2 * Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Peter "Garras" Ward y Monstruo con un ojo * El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos (2002) - Capitán Garfio * Ratatouille (2007) - Horst * Monstruos vs. Aliens (2009) - Comandante * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Li Shan (Padre de Po) Películas de anime * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Rey Vegeta * Recuerdos - Ivanov * Locke, el Superman de las galaxias - John / Prof. Ramses / Voces adicionales Cortos animados * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los cinco furiosos - Gran Maestro Víbora Videojuegos * League of Legends - Tahm Kench * Batman: Arkham Knight - Líder de la Orden de San Dumas * Smite - Tánatos (Arconte) * Overwatch - Winston * Overwatch 2 - Winston * World of Warcraft - Archimonde Series de television James Avery * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Philip "Phil" Banks (temps. 1-4) * Hechiceras - Zoya (temp. 7, ep. 135) Otros * Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación - Nayrok (Temp. 3, epi. 12) * Trueno en el paraíso - Randolph "Huracán" Spencer (Hulk Hogan) * Defiance - Garret Clancy (Peter MacNeill) * Un verdadero padre - Sr. Reynaux (John Mahoney) / Narración * ICarly - Abuelo Shay (Greg Mullavy) * Ángeles en América - Dr. Henry (James Cromwell) * Hércules: Los viajes legionarios - Hércules (Kevin Sorbo) * El Zorro - Don Alejandro de la Vega (Efrem Zimbalist Jr./Henry Darrow) * Smallville - Perry White (Michael McKean) (temp. 3) / Morgan Edge (2º Voz) * Guardianes de la bahía - Voces adicionales Películas David Graf * Locademia de policía 6 (1989) - Sgto. Eugene Tackleberry * Locademia de policía 5 (1988) - Sgto. Eugene Tackleberry * Locademia de policía 4 (1987) - Sgto. Eugene Tackleberry * Locademia de policía 3 (1985) - Oficial Eugene Tackleberry * Locademia de policía 2 (1984) - Cadete Eugene Tackleberry Charles Bronson * Kinjite: Temas prohibidos (1989) - Teniente Crowe * El vengador anónimo 4 (1987) - Paul Kersey * Asesinato (1987) - Jay Killian * Asesino al asecho (1986) - Jack Murphy Leonard Nimoy * Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) - Spock Prime * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Sentinel Prime * Star Trek (2009) - Spock Prime Brian Cox * El Aro (2002) - Richard Morgan * Manhunter (1986) - Dr. Hannibal Lecktor * Golpe a la vida (1997) - Joe Hamill John Goodman * El vuelo (2012) - Harling Mays * Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) - Ocious P. Potter (2ª versión) Cliff Robertson * El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - Ben Parker * El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) - Ben Parker Edward Herrmann * El amor cuesta caro (2003) - Rex Rexroth * El maullido del gato (2001) - William Randolph Hearst Laurence Fishburne * Matrix recargado (2003) - Morpheo * Matrix (1999) - Morpheo Patrick Stewart * Un cuento de Navidad (1999) - Ebenezer Scrooge * Excalibur (1981) - Rey Leondegrance Leslie Nielsen * Guardianes del orden (1998) - Sr. Penn * Mr. Magoo (1997) - Quincy Magoo Gene Hackman * La cámara (1996) - Sam Cayhall * Acción judicial (1991) - Jedediah "Jed" Tucker Ward James Gammon * Wild Bill (1995) - California Joe * Revancha (1990) - Tejano Marlon Brando * Don Juan DeMarco (1995) - Dr. Jack Mickler * Cosecha de odio (1989) - Ian McKenzie Danny Aiello * Me and the Kid (1993) - Harry * La sustancia maldita (1985) - Vickers Paul Sorvino * Sin salida (1993) - Tommie Morolto * Encrucijadas (1980) - Capitán Dave Edelson David Margulies * Los cazafantasmas II (1989) - Alcalde Lenny (Redoblaje BD/Netflix) * Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Alcalde Lenny (Doblaje original y Redoblaje BD/Netflix) Ronn Carroll * Viernes 13 parte II (1981) - Sargento Tierney (archivo) * Viernes 13 (1980) - Sargento Tierney Otros * 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) - Shogun Tsunayoshi (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) * Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) - Voces adicionales * Ted (2012) - Hombre de negocios * Lincoln (2012) - Voces adicionales * Johnny English Recargado (2011) - Ting Wang (Togo Igawa) * El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Jurgen (Thomas Gottschalk) * La dama de hierro (2011) - Primer ministro británico (John Sessions) * Jack y Jill (2011) - Carter * El último maestro del aire (2010) - Espíritu del Dragón * Almas condenadas (2010) - Director Pratt (Dennis Boutsikaris) * Terminator: La salvación (2009) - General Ashdown (Michael Ironside) (versión Sony) * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces diversas * 007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Voces adicionales * Snow Buddies: cachorros en la nieve (2008) - Jean George (John Kapelos) * The Cherokee Kid (2006) - Cyrus B. Bloomington (James Coburn) * La guerra de las bodas (2006) - Gobernador Welling * Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) - Sr. Bennet (Donald Sutherland) * ¡Quieren volverme loco! (2005) - Al, el camionero * Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) - Ralph Nader / Empleado en head shop * Los hermanos Grimm (2005) - Voces adicionales (versión Cine/DVD) * Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) - Vigilante de monitores * Super engórdame (2004) - Gene Krabowski * Las desapariciones (2003) - Teniente Ducharme (Val Kilmer) * Monster: Asesina en serie (2003) - Vincent Cory (Lee Tergesen) / Víctima * Bad Boys II (2003) - Floyd Poteet (Michael Shannon) * Locos de ira (2003) - Lou (Luis Guzmán) * Mano a mano: La película (2002) - Lance LeBow (Dave Coulier) * Reemplazando a papá (2002) - George Marsh (William Russ) * El maestro del disfraz (2002) - Fabbrizio Disfrazín (James Brolin) * Érase una noche (2001) - Santa Claus (Jefferson Mappin) * Los visitantes (2001) - Thibault de Málfete (Jean Reno) * El príncipe encantado (2001) - Hamish (Billy Connolly) * Un verano inolvidable (2001) - John Schiffner (Brian Dennehy) * El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) - Santa Claus (John B. Lowe) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Boris "Navaja" Yurinov (Rade Serbedzija) * Leyenda urbana 2 (2000) - Dr. Fain (Peter Millard) * 102 dálmatas (2000) - Juez (Timothy West) / Tony (George Givot) * Límite vertical (2000) - Montgomery Wick (Scott Glenn) * La última puerta (1999) - Boris Balkan (Frank Langella) * Mensaje de amor (1999) - Dodge Blake (Paul Newman) * Inocencia interrumpida (1999) - Dr. Melvin Potts (Jeffrey Tambor) * Casper y la mágica Wendy (1998) - Jules (Richard Moll) * Asesinos sustitutos (1998) - Stan "Zeedo" Zedkov (Michael Rooker) * Apuesta final (1998) - Grama (Michael Rispoli) * La voz (1998) - Ray Say (Michael Caine) * Criaturas feroces (1997) - Rollo Lee (John Cleese) * Tensión sobre rieles (1997) - Neil Armstrong (Voz) * Poder absoluto (1997) - Tim Collin (Dennis Haysbert) * Anaconda (1997) - Paul Sarone (Jon Voight) * En la riqueza y en la pobreza (1997) - Samuel Yoder (Jay O. Sanders) * Flipper (1996) - Porter Ricks (Paul Hogan) (Doblaje original) * Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) - Jacob Fuller (Harvey Keitel) * Una elección desesperada (1996) - Voces adicionales * Día de la Independencia (1996) - Julius Levinson (Judd Hirsch) * Proyecto: ALF (1996) - Coronel Milfoil (Martin Sheen) * The Quest (1996) - Maxie Devine (James Remar) (3ª versión) * Al sonar las doce (1995) - Andrew Keaton (Keegan MacIntosh) * Corazón valiente (1995) - Stephen (David O'Hara) (Doblaje original) * Tres papás solteros (1995) - Vic Damico (Randy Quaid) * Tiempos violentos (1994) - Lance (Eric Stoltz) * Páginas de sangre (1994) - Bernard Drake / Ian Morrissey (Malcolm McDowell) * El informe pelícano (1993) - Presidente de Estados Unidos (Robert Culp) * El último día de clases (1993) - Randall "Pink" Floyd (Jason London) * El fugitivo (1993) - Detective Kelly (Ron Dean) * Batman regresa (1992) - Alcalde (Michael Murphy) (doblaje original) * Alerta máxima (1992) - Comandante Krill (Gary Busey) (1992) (Doblaje original) * Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii (1992) - Sr. Belding (Dennis Haskins) * Memorias de un hombre invisible (1992) - David Jenkins (Sam Neill) * Armonía perfecta (1991) - Zeke (Moses Gunn) * Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado (1991) - Jimmy Lennox (Michael Madsen) * ¡Loca academia de pilotos! (1991) - Almirante Thomas Benson (Lloyd Bridges) * Un beso antes de morir (1991) - Jonathan Corliss (Matt Dillon) * Bugsy (1991) - Fiscal McWilde (Bruce Ed Morrow) (Doblaje original) * Los locos Addams (1991) - Tully Alford (Dan Hedaya) * Rocky V (1990) - George Washington Duke (Richard Gant) (Doblaje original) * Te amaré hasta matarte (1990) - Joey Boca (Kevin Kline) * La muerte del Hombre Increíble (1990) - Kasha (Andreas Katsulas) * Las ligas mayores (1989) - Charlie Donovan (Charles Cyphers) * Los cazafantasmas II (1989) - Teniente de policía (Ron Cummins) (Redoblaje DVD/BD) * No somos ángeles (1989) - Comisario (Jay Brazeau) * Star Trek 5: La última frontera (1989) - Sybok (Laurence Luckinbill) * Un hombre inocente (1989) - John Fitzgerald (Badja Djola) * 18 otra vez (1988) - Voces adicionales * Acción Jackson (1988) - Lionel Grantham (Michael McManus) * Asesinato (1987) - Jay Killion (Charles Bronson) * RoboCop (1987) - Emil M. Antonowsky (Paul McCrane) * El cuarto protocolo (1987) - Govershin (Alan North) * Hannah y sus hermanas (1986) - Norman (Tony Roberts) * Lo blanco y lo negro (1986) - Profesor Banks (James Earl Jones) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) - Entrenador Schneider (Marshall Bell) * Código de silencio (1985) - Luis Comacho (Henry Silva) * Rocky IV (1985) - Rocky Balboa (Sylvester Stallone) (Doblaje original) * Vacaciones de verano (1985) - Scully (Rip Torn) * Vivir y morir en Los Ángeles (1985) - Jeff Rice (Steve James) * Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Gozer / Larry King / Roger Grimsby / Voces adicionales * Los niños del maíz (1984) - Diehl (R.G. Armstrong) * Krull (1983) - Cíclope (Bernard Bresslaw) * La fuerza del cariño (1983) - Vernon Dahlart (Danny DeVito) * Nunca digas nunca jamás (1983) - Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Max von Sydow) * Impacto fulminante (1983) - Horacio King (Albert Popwell) * Vacaciones (1983) - Comisario Wyatt Earp (Randy Lowell) * Viernes 13 parte III (1982) - Ali (Nick Savage) / Harold Hockett (Steve Susskind) / Jefe de policía (1982) * El año que vivimos en peligro (1982) - Wally O'Sullivan (Noel Ferrier) * Ángel de venganza (1981) - Albert (Albert Sinkys) * Escape de Alcatraz (1979) - Doc (Roberts Blossom) * Expreso de medianoche (1978) - Max (John Hurt) * El exorcista II: El hereje (1977) - Padre Philip Lamont (Richard Burton) / Presentación (Redoblaje) * Moisés (1974) - Voces adicionales * El vengador anónimo (1974) - Aimes Jainchill (Stuart Margolin) (Segunda versión) * Casta invencible (1971) - Henry Stamper (Henry Fonda) * Harry el Sucio (1971) - Fiscal de distrito William T. Rothko (Josef Sommer) / Dr. Steve (Marc Hertsens) (Redoblaje) * 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - Dr. Bill Michaels (Sean Sullivan) (Doblaje original) * Odio por odio (1967) - Coyote (Fernando Sancho) * Jasón y los argonautas (1963) - Rey Aeetes (Jack Gwillim) * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) - Falletin (Trevor Howard) * Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Josué (John Derek) (2ª versión) * Blanca Navidad (1954) - Mayor general Thomas F. Waverly (Dean Jagger) * Ataque secreto (1952) - General Samuel Roberts (Robert Burton) * La venus del carnaval (1951) - Dan Sabinas (Keenan Wynn) * Un día en Nueva York (1949) - Policía (Tom Dugan) * Lados opuestos (1949) - Alec Downing (Douglas Kennedy) * Cumbres de soberbia (1949) - Swithin Forsyte (Stanley Logan) * Navidad en Connecticut (1945) - Alexander Yardley (Sydney Greenstreet) * Cumbres de pasión (1942) - Coronel Skeffington (Harry Davenport) * Las viñas de la ira (1940) - Policía (Ward Bond) / Joe (Charles Tannen) * El huracán (1937) - Dr. Kersaint (Thomas Mitchell) * El capitán Blood (1935) - Coronel Bishop (Lionel Atwill) * Melodrama de Manhattan (1934) - Jim Wade (William Powell) Miniseries * Napoléon (2002) - Charles Maurice de Talleyrand (John Malkovich) * Helena de Troya (2003) - Rey Priamo (John Rhys-Davies) Telenovelas brasileñas Reginaldo Faría * Puerto de los Milagros - Coronel Jurandir de Freitas * El clon - Leonidas Ferraz * La mestiza - Joaquín * Celebridad - Evaldo Correa * América - Adalberto * Niña moza - Dr. Fontes * Paraíso tropical - Clemente * Belleza pura - Olavo Padermeiras * Ciudad Paraíso - Eleutério Ferrabraz * Cuento encantado - Coronel Januario Cabral Zé Carlos Machado * Siete mujeres - Anselmo * Páginas de la vida - Néstor Otros * Cuna de gato - Miguel (Antonio Pitanga) * Siete pecados - Eurípides (Pietro Mário) * Señora del destino - Rodolfo (Reinaldo Gonzaga) * Mujeres de arena - Donato (Paulo Goulart) * El viaje - Otávio César (Antônio Fagundes) Estudios y empresas del doblaje * Art Sound México (hasta 2016) * Audiomaster 3000 - Audio Futura (hasta 2003) * Audiopost * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Grupo Macías (hasta 2016) * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Pink Noise México * Producciones Salgado (hasta 2001) * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * SISSA - Oruga (hasta 1989) * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Televisión * Cuente hasta diez (1985) - Padre de familia Radionovelas * En las puertas del infierno - Víctor Muestra Multimedia 335 px|'Arturo Casanova' en un anuncio de la campaña "Cuenta hasta 10" de Televisa. Rocky 4 Doblaje Original.avi|'Arturo Casanova' como Rocky Balboa. Teaser cinemático de Overwatch ¿Están conmigo?|'Arturo Casanova' como Winston. Curiosidades * Interpretó en total 9 personajes en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas e interpretó 1 sólo personaje para el Redoblaje de Netflix. * Se le había acreditado erróneamente, al personaje de el Rey Vegeta en Dragon Ball Z, pero en realidad nunca dobló al personaje, sin embargo, Eduardo Garza, al haber leído eso en Doblaje Wiki, consideró que el personaje podía quedarle y lo llamó para que lo interpretará en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses, ya que Juan Felipe Preciado (el actor que realmente interpretó al Rey Vegeta en el anime), falleció hace varios años. * Tiene un tono de voz muy parecido al de Blas García y al de Juan Felipe Preciado. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Intérpretes